


Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget the World?

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Only Wanted Fun then You Got Me All Fucked Up (On Love) [2]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after starting up their no strings relationship, Hal ends up in Shaq's bed, but not for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget the World?

Hal hates almost getting blown up when out on a mission.  The ringing in his ears, the layer of dirt that suddenly is encrusted on his whole body, the bumps and bruises and scrapes, the concern as he tries to check on everyone while everyone checks on him. 

It’s better than actually getting blown up, though.  Always gotta remember that.

He trudges back to camp, exhausted.  He misses showers, but he manages to wipe himself off a little.  He reassures his dad and brothers that he’s okay, hugging them all tightly and feeling relieved that they weren’t out there with him.

Out of habit, he trudges to Shaq’s room.  Ever since they hooked up a few weeks ago, it’s been where he’s spent most of his nights. 

Shaq’s room is empty, which happens like half the time, so Hal takes off his shoes and jacket and collapses on the bed.  Before Hal knows it, he’s asleep.

He’s not asleep.  He’s dreaming. 

He’s home.  He’s laying in his bed, staring at his boring ceiling.  He had always meant to paint it something cool, but he had never quite gotten around to it.  Ben and Matt are yelling in the distance, and Mom and Dad are making breakfast downstairs.  He can smell the bacon. Dad loves cooking bacon for them.

When he looks over, he sees that he's not alone in his bed. Shaq is there, eyes closed like he's asleep.  Shaq is never asleep, but he is now.  So Hal does what he wants to do and crawls over to him, cuddling close to his hulking sex partner. 

It's nice, peaceful, safe, and Hal could get used to this.

“Hal Mason,” a voice is crawling into his head.  “Awaken.”

Hal doesn’t want to.  This is too nice to ruin, but there's a hand on his arm shaking him awake.

He opens his sleepy eyes to see Shaq’s wide awake ones staring back at him.

“Hey,” Hal says.  “What's up?”

“I will help you remove your clothing,” Shaq says.

“I almost got blown up today,” Hal says.  “I’m exhausted.”

“I will be on top to limit the amount of effort you have to put forth,” Shaq says.  It’s almost a gallant offer, considering it’s Shaq.   His hand is resting on Hal’s collarbone, like he’s getting ready to start unbuttoning Hal’s shirt.

“Aww, Shaq, I don’t want to have exhausted sex.  It won’t be any good for you,” Hal says.  He likes to do things right.  Especially sex things.

Shaq’s perpetual frown gets even more frowny.  “What activity do you wish to engage in?”

“Sleep?” Hal says.

“Then why are you here?” Shaq asks, tilting his head.

That’s… actually a good question. 

Hal shrugs, feeling a little defensive.  “Because I’ve been sleeping here lately?”

“After we engage in intercourse, so that we may more efficiently engage in intercourse after you have rested,” Shaq says. 

Hal can feel himself get a little flushed.  He’s gotten used to sleeping with Shaq.  Not just in a sexy way, but in an actual sleeping way.

Shaq’s amusing to be around and, well, _nice_ isn’t the right word.  Large and comfortable are probably better words. 

“I was just tired, okay?” Hal says.  “Maybe you could come lay down anyway.” 

Shaq grunts and looks at him hard.  “I have time and you are occupying the only piece of furniture I possess.”

“Is that a yes?” Hal asks, because Shaq still hasn’t moved.

“It is,” and Shaq begins to move slowly so he’s lying next to Hal.

“Thank you,” Hal says quietly. 

He scoots over and rests his head on Shaq’s chest, tossing an arm over his torso.  Hal’s more than a little surprised when Shaq wraps an arm around him.  Usually, Hal has to ask Shaq to hug him close like this. 

Hal feels a little unsettled for some reason, and so he just lays there in Shaq’s arms for what feels like hours. 

“You are not sleeping,” Shaq says.  “Your breathing is not even and you are not shifting in the manner you usually do.”

“I almost got killed today, but someone else got blown up instead,” Hal says quietly.  He had been too tired earlier to really have that sink in, but now he feels kind of hollow.  “If I had taken lead, I would have set off the charge, would be the dead one.”

“It is good that you did not take the lead,” Shaq says.

Hal looks up at him in surprise.  “Shaq, a man is dead.”

“It is regrettable that fewer humans remain to fight this battle, but you remain and that is not regrettable,” Shaq says. 

“Why do you care about that?” Hal asks.  Shaq doesn’t care about him, not in particular.

“You have proven yourself adept at sexual intercourse,” Shaq says, looking away.  “I do not want to have to instruct someone else how to properly engage in such activities.”

Hal snorts despite himself.  He reaches up and taps the side of Shaq’s face gently.  “I really don’t think you’d have to worry about that because I don’t think there are a lot of humans aching to have sex with Volm.”

“You do not believe that I am capable of convincing another human to engage in sexual intercourse with me,” Shaq says. 

“People don’t like the Volm, Shaq.  You guys tried to put us in camps, remember?” Hal says.  “Cochise is nice to people, and most people still don’t like him.  You’re rude to everyone, so I doubt that there are gonna be a lot of people who really want to have sex with you.”

“You still wish to engage in intercourse with me,” Shaq points out.  “You initiated our arrangement.”

“I was curious, and I got a thick skin,” Hal says.

Shaq presses his finger against Hal’s arm.  “I believe that you have skin similar to most of your species, but I have not examined them as closely as I have you.”

Hal laughs a little and grins up at him.  He snuggles back against Shaq, head resting on his chest again.  “I like how literal you are.  That’s why I decided to start having sex with you.  Part of it, anyway.”

“You wished to be able to mock me,” Shaq says neutrally. 

“Not that,” Hal says.  “It keeps things interesting.  No one else would have reacted like that to me saying that I had thick skin.”

“You say strange, barely comprehensible things,” Shaq says, “and I am often uncertain whether it is because of your language’s shortcomings or your own linguistic ineptitude.” 

“You just don’t get our language,” Hal says.  “It’s figurative.”

“It is irritating, which is fitting for your species,” Shaq says, his hand is resting firmly on Hal’s side. 

Hal realizes that he’s feeling alright now.  A little banter with Shaq, and while he still feels a little down, he feels better.  It’s nice, even if Shaq isn’t what any normal person would call nice.


End file.
